God hates us all equally
by this account is crap
Summary: Sequal to "What's happening to me?" When confronted with a myseterious stranger and an odd spell, Ruby, Ghosty, Pyro and Annika finally return to the real world but they aren't the only ones to home through the new tunnel and do they really belong anymore
1. Home sweet home

**Yellow doodle chums! Ok that was pretty random :S moving on… here is the first chapter of the promised sequel, three cheers?**

**A little note, I live in Scotland and some terms in this chapter, and probably throughout the story won't make sense unless you too live in Scotland, so let me explain;**

**S1, s2 s3 s4 s5 and s6 are the six years of high school in Scotland**

**Standard grade are the grades achievable in 3rd and 4th year.**

**Higher is the second highest grade achievable in secondary school.**

**Advanced higher is the highest grade.**

**Crash higher is a higher done without the standard grade before, e.g standard grade biology - higher biology - advanced higher biology is the normal pattern but you can skip straight to higher, this is known as crashing that subject.**

**Sorry just want to make it clear.**

"If you make me eat one more Pizza I am going to scream," I hiss at Dante one rainy evening in his shop after yet another pizza in way of food. Pizza isn't so bad, but having pizza for lunch, then again for dinner and then left over pizza for breakfast eventually gets to you. Ghosty nods her agreement from the corner but that lucky bitch doesn't have to eat, so she hasn't suffered as much as us. "Enough is enough, starting tomorrow, I'm in charge of food."

Dante just shrugs, biting into another slice and spinning a gun on one finger. I growl low in my throat which catches his attention and he immediately swallows with a, "Yes, of course… healthier food… Starting tomorrow." My eyes narrow. "I… meant no more beer on the job." The others laugh and I tap my brother on the top of his head. Living with Dante isn't so bad, and at least you get a laugh every so often. The job is easy, with good pay and it keeps your mind of things.

The door to _devil may cry _is kicked open. Annika's hand twitches to her gun, Ghosty's to her bow, mine to my katana, and Pyro's to her throwing knives. We wait in silence as a man enters the room, pushing sunglasses further up his nose. Dante swings his feet of the table, watching with mild disinterest. We are used to demons, often disguised as humans, barging in and trying to kill us all. "Peace," the man says placating raising his hands. Clasped in one is an old book with a tattered, weather beaten cover. "I have simply come to make an offer…" his eyes fix on us, but if he was going to wait for a response, he didn't wait long. "Would you like to go home… Spike, Ghosty, Pyro, Annika… I can send you back…"

We all go cold. My ruby red eyes which have more than earned me my name of 'Ruby' fix on this stranger with a cool glare. Dante has gone tense. Whenever we discuss the real world Dante goes tense. He lost me long ago to the pits of the demon world and doesn't wish to lose me again. "No," I answer strongly, determined to close the subject before it becomes a discussion.

The man smiles calculatingly, seeming to be testing with his mind if he would be able to push me and still make it out alive. I snatch a slice of Pizza from the nearly empty box, to human eyes it would look like I hadn't moved. My speed matches and maybe even surpasses that of Vergil… my throat constricts and I eat to take my mind of things. The stranger seems to make up his mind. "Sadly, you have no choice…" His hand flashes up, palm facing us and fingers spread wide. I shuddered and immediately feet nauseous. The world began to spin in a blur of colour but I'm vaguely aware of the tattered book being opened and words, sounding so distant being recited. Last thing I hear is the insane laughter, of man enslaved to demons.

Oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000

My head aches so badly I could swear I was just shot in the forehead. I shudder slightly as a cool breeze brushes over my face. Then my ruby red eyes snap open and I find myself staring up at a tree as the night gives way to day. Groggily I sit up and see a sun rising somewhere to my right. I appear to be on a dirt path, a metal green bench nearby and a river in front of me. My eyes widen and I jump to my feet. "Guys?" I hear generally, disgruntled noises as the others nurse their heads. "Guy's… we're in the park… we're in the town park."

"What do you mean," Ghosty mutters, struggling to her feet. "There is no town park. Remember they sold it and now there's tower blocks, which we had to tear down when the demon invasion started to cost lives."

"No," I whisper, a bird flutters past, takes one look at me then speeds away. I hear dogs barking nearby and the early morning traffic behind. "Not that town…" Slowly, the others join me with gasps of supprise. We're back. We're in Scotland, outside before 6!! I shiver. Glancing in the river. Red eyes stare back, framed dramatically by snow white hair. "But we're still…"

"Hey," I hear Dante's voice and jump in supprise. "Where the hell are we?"

"Not now…" I mutter, glancing about in worry. How long have we been gone? I'll need contact lenses to hide my eyes… "First, Ghosty, if you infuse our weapons with your magic, could you hide them from prying eyes and little fingers?" She nods once, taking my sword, guitar (don't ask) and gun as well as everyone else's weapons and disappearing, becoming water particles in the air. "Second, Pyro we have to hide the fact we've been here… could you?" I get no further before the ground is ablaze and Ghosty once again at my side. Moving away from the fire we just 'set' and further into town. "Now we go shopping, Ghosty you have to make yourself look normal and solid, I need contact lenses…"

We move swiftly, catching a bus to Edinburgh and using the city to get what we need. Lucky for us the currency is the same as in DMC so we can buy all we need and the stuff we want. Walking away from one shop I'm examining the receipt when I freeze. "Guys…" Dante moves with the others to my side and I point out the date on the paper. "It's 2009, we've been gone two whole years…"

Later we wander into a police station and claim that we don't know what's happened but we woke up in the city and just want to get home. When they find out who we are there is a huge uproar. Psychologists question us and then comes our parents with many tearful hugs and long rambling sentences that I don't really catch the end of. The Psychologists speak with our parents together and we are left alone for a time. "What now…" Dante mutters staring at me with questioning blue eyes. I rub one eye, wincing at how dry it has become in the few hours exposed to the air.

"I dunno," I reply breathing deeply. Hardly a few moments later, we are dragged off to a flat my parents own and rent out to people. The psychologists say that whatever made us loose our memories probably happened while we were together and this is the only hope we have of getting them back. Eventually, as darkness begins to fall, we are once again, left alone. I sigh, yawning deeply and lying back on the couch I've claimed. "This sucks, school tomorrow? We just got back!"

"Yeah," Annika hisses from the floor glaring daggers at us all. "But YOU weren't kept back a year!" We all laugh at this, except for Dante, who has been sulking since he realised that he had to repeat the horror of high school.

"Sure sure," I mutter, scratching the back of my neck slightly. "But we all have to do the core studies until they fix our timetable up." I glance at Ghosty with a look of spite. "Higher Biology?! Seriously, I didn't take standard grade, and I failed it in S2."

Ghosty laughs but before she can respond we hear a groan from Dante's direction. "I dropped out of school… I didn't think I'd have to do it all again…."

There is a long silence after his words. When me, Annika, Ghosty and Pyro left this world we were around fourteen or fifteen but our ages changed to sixteen or seventeen when we arrived. Coming back, we stayed as we were in devil may cry, the lovely age of seventeen at the oldest, Dante… became younger… our age. Suddenly a smile breaks out on my face and I burst into laughter as I realise what I've dragged my friends and brother into. After it fades I hiss through giggles, "you… have to all do… Maths at higher!"


	2. Olimpic Athletes

**Heya again guys, I'm sorry this may be slow going, I hope you don't mind.**

**Another quick note about language used in this chapter.**

**There are six lessons in a Scottish high school day, so first is first lession, referred too as first period.**

I open my eyes next day slowly, wondering why the hell the alarm makes such an annoying sound… I swing my legs out of bed and yawn, glancing around my room sleepily. All my stuff got moved here last night - not that I need it. All my weapons are still in the park. That's a little depressing. Getting to my feet I change into a school shirt and tie. Looking at my refection, I feel sick. I can fight demons for days on end without food or water, its tough but compared to high school…

I push open my door and cross the hall, knocking on another door a few times. "Dante!" I yell. Stupid friends say _I_ have to get him up. "Dante get your fat ass out of bed!!!" I push the door open. Dante is wide awake, staring at the ceiling in horror. "Dante?"

"School…" he whimpers. "Why school? Why not a flesh eating, flea infested mongoose…" I rolls my eyes, walking up to him and pushing him out of bed. "Can't I just pretend to be sick?"

"No," I say, a definite 'don't push this' note to my voice. He grumbles something under his breath but I leave him to get dressed. In the Kitchen, Ghosty is already nursing a mug of coffee as if it is the most precious gem in the world. I sigh, go over to a counter and take my contacts off it. After much struggling and cursing I get them in. Ghosty laughs at me - normal morning, even if it is a different world.

An hour and a half later we make it into school. Dante still fussing over his tie, which is apparently too red. Halfway through the door I freeze. "YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!" I watch as a blur heads towards us and at the last possible second step to the side. The coloured emo flash crashes into Ghosty who topples off her feet.

"Hi Corrine." I say calmly, turning to face her with a smile. Dante stares at her quizzically. "She's a friend of ours, or at least was before we left and judging from Ghosty's distinct lack of oxygen she still is." Pyro laughs manically from her position of safety behind the disguised demon that is our friend.

Ghosty, glances around. After noticing nobody is around, or going to help her, she explodes. Before Corrine can so much as utter a gasp I've moved at the speed of light to press one unyielding hand over her mouth. Dante, growls at Ghosty as she reappears. "What the hell? You could have blown our cover…!"

"Shut up or _YOU_ will…" I hiss, holding the struggling, wide eyed Corrine tightly and watching Doctor Taylor's (a teacher) movements to make sure he wont see. "They told us we have first free right? Lets move…" I loosen my grip on Corrine slightly but not enough to let her scream. "Listen, I know this is crazy but we have one hell of a story to tell you… for starters, promise not to scream?" After a long pause she nods slowly allowing my hand to move with her. "Ok…" Slowly I release her and step back. "Come on…"

We walk for a long time, telling our amazing story as Dante cuts in every now and then. At first, Corrine obviously doesn't believe us, at least at first. Slowly understanding seems to grow on her face, but better - trust! She doesn't think we're insane… "So, all of you came back because of some weirdo in sunglasses?" We nod. "But Dante came with you…." Again we nod. "Can I hit him?"

"Weeeeeell…" I say thinking hard on the matter before a hand hits me over the back of the head, hard. "Ouch, hey watch-shit…." I quickly back off, hands raised placating at Dante's expression. "Nope, no you cannot hit him…"

Dante grins flinging an arm 'round Corrine's shoulders, treating her to a glimpse of his 'would-be pearly whites' if it weren't for the years of mistreatment, staining them. She grimaces, trying to tug away but being held firm. "So… One of my sisters best friends… she never mentioned the fact your so attractive…" He cuts off suddenly as we see Corrine jerk her arm at a definite _downward_ angle to elbow my brother in a delicate area. He immediately releases her and I try to stifle my laughter.

"So," Corrine says, smiling… "You guys going to P.E next two? It's the beep test and you are NOT abandoning me."

I feel myself pale considerably. The beep or bleep test is a running exercise to test your fitness and endurance. I was introduced to it in my second year and it was HELL. The aim is to run one length of the room before the next beep. I was never good at it, asthma combined with generally not being fit. Annika suddenly squeaks in delight. "Why the long faces guys…? Don't you remember when we timed that run - we're faster than Olympic athletes!"

**Sorry it's so short! I'll build it up again, maybe...**


	3. White hair blue eyes

**Ok, big thing happens in this chapter to make up for it taking so long**

**You guys should know me by now, don't I add to the story eventually??**

I'm faster than any athlete in the world. And High school PE is still hell. Shortly after getting into the gym hall in the ridiculously short shorts and thin white t-shirt that is our uniform I realise how much my speed is going to be a _problem._ You see, up to now I have simply been able to run as fast as I want and not worry- but that is faster than the eye can see. I have to make a slightly fast walk look like a run - and I'm still faster than everybody else. The world moves far too slow.

I spot Dante across the hall while we do our warm up and try to smile encouragingly. He just grimaces in response. Then the test begins. Everybody gets into a line, facing the other end of the hall and gets ready. Ghosty looks thoughtful then seems to decide on something. The first beep goes. I use a slow jog, get to the other side before anybody else, shortly followed by Dante, Annika and Pyro. Ghosty is one with the crowd, going purposefully v-e-r-y s-l-o-w-l-y. Next beep, next run. Corrine drops out at level five, missing the edge of the length by half a meter. Ghosty goes out just after.

Dante soon realises that if he keeps going he'll be noticed, pretty smart for a dimwit, and drops out on purpose. Soon its down to me Annika, Pyro and the fastest girl in our class as well as one boy who's name I could never remember.

Pyro and Annika drop out but I just can't bring myself to quit. I have never been a winner, you can ask anyone. Above average student but not best at anything. I have to win this - just this once. The girl falls just behind me, shock on her face as she fails before me. The boy falls out soon after. I keep going until the tape runs out. The class is looking uncertain as it claps, the teachers are gob smacked. And Ghosty looks about ready to kill me. She makes some quick signs and I pale considerably. That meant something along the lines of 'you are so dead you half demon bitch'. Everyone leaves to get changed, I make sure to act tired and fall behind the rest of the class. "Ruby…" it's a boys voice, and I turn to look.

Snow white hair framing blue eyes, Dante. "Yeah?" I ask, curiously staring at him. His voice sounded… different… It's hard to explain, and the way he's staring is so intense - its unnerving. He doesn't answer. "What do you want Dante? Ok, I messed up… is that it?"

Dante shakes his head. "No… not at all…" He isn't smiling, and he is beginning to frighten me. "How quickly can you move?" I stare, he stares back. I don't answer, suspicion growing in my mind. "Never mind then…" he says in nearly a whisper. "I'll see you again soon…" And he turns and follows the other boys out.

I move swifter now, quickly getting into the girls changing room and beginning to dress. "Are you an idiot, Spike?" Ghosty hisses so the other girls can't hear. "I don't suppose you know how fast you ended up going? They use that tape to train **Olympic sprinters** and you _finished_ it."

"Not right now," I mutter, thinking over Dante's odd behaviour. Last time he looked at me with such thought in his eyes, and wonder behind them was when he was 9 and I was 6 and I had somehow climbed onto the ancient cabinet and was threatening to break dad's tea cups if he didn't give me a piggy back ride. The others catch my thoughtful look, and their gazes turn questioning. "Dante… was acting weird, he was _thinking_ I could tell…"

A confused light fills Pyro's eyes. "Are you sure it was Dante?"

"Positive," I reply eyes still on the floor. I growl in frustration. I lost the sight in one of my eyes back in Dmc over two years ago, however the eyes was still intact. It did mean that unless I kept it covered it dried out. I rip a piece of fabric out of my bag and tie it around my eye. "Forget it…" I mutter. "Lets go get lunch…"

We meet Dante outside and I ask about the strange encounter. But he says he doesn't remember any of it. He was already inside the changing room, chatting to some of the guys in our year. I can't believe it, everyone thinks I'm crazy. We start to walk down to lunch and I fall behind the others to think.

Could I have imagined the whole thing? My mind was in a whir, working overtime to make sure I was breathing heavily and dragged my feet at just the right speed. But its not like me to imagine things like that. I haven't done for years. Except when Dante slipped something in my drink just 'to see what would happen.' I freeze. The others are so far ahead they don't notice and keep walking but it doesn't matter. A thought has come to mind and I'm so sure, so positive, so unquestioningly believing that I can't shake it. There is **one** person that it could have been.

Someone that looks just like Dante. Knows my name but not my speed. I can sense I'm right. I turn slowly as I finally realise I'm being watched. And there he is, hair no longer flat but spiked up and back, icy blue eyes surrounded by pale skin. The intense glare. Blue coat over the uniform that god only knows where he got it. The cold eyes, the recognition within them. The impression that he is analyzing your weakest point. The way he almost makes you think that its all over, your going to die. Any hint of doubt fleas my mind and I set my ruby eyes one the man that claimed half my sight, whispering the name as if I had just discovered the meaning of life itself. "Vergil."


	4. The latin words

**K its a little short but aint you glad theres something?**

After having said the name, it instantly sounds wrong in my ears. I'm sure this shows on my face and I step back, away from this… this impostor. "Peace Sister," he says in a voice I know to be Vergil's Icy tone. I stop, and conflicting emotions race through me as I think carefully.

One, it looks like Vergil…. Two it sounds like Vergil… Three I watched Vergil fall into hell… "My brother was cast into the depths of the demon world…" I reply dryly. "Aside from those that just left us, I was the only one present, I have never spoken of it, yet you know this." I can tell it from his expression. Too subtle for humans to read, to complex for demons to understand. In his eyes he silently acknowledges this statement, carefully thinking about his reply…

"Ah, I see… you assume I died or am still fighting demons somewhere in the universe next to ours…" he smirks and I go cold. Those words, those exact words are just like when… "_Hac vos teneo mihi_." He whispers. "Like when we met again…"

I stare before replying cautiously. "Audio vestri lacuna," I hesitate then say without any doubt in my mind or heart, feeling myself go cold with dread. "You know what's behind this… you aren't on our side…"

I see the corner of his lips tip upwards, moving softly, almost comfortably into a fighting stance I know from nightmares of that time in the tower, Sword appearing as if called, in his hand. "No, sister…" He says eyes flashing. "I'm not."

* * * * * *

"It was soooooo much easier than I thought," Dante says, gazing up at the cloudy sky. "Humans are really slow." His mind going over the recent test, he took another long gulp of his cola. "I mean, did you see me go? Fwoosh!"

"We saw, we saw!" Annika rolls her eyes skyward. "Fantastic, amazing, the best thing in the world… blah blah blah…" There are nods of agreement from pyro and Ghosty at the sarcasm. Corrine busy listening to music.

"Yeah but you took it too far Ruby," Ghosty mutters darkly. "I mean we could have gotten caught!"

"hmmm it WAS a bit much…" Annika agreed quietly…

Pyro stops forcing everyone else to stop with her. "What is it?" Ghosty asks treating her fiery friend to a quizzical look. The wind brushes past them, stealing away the last of the laughter.

Pyro forced herself quiet. "You guys do know that Ruby isn't _here_ right now and you've been talking to yourselves?" Silence greets her words but it isn't a comfortable one. And in the silence, as if perfectly on que, came a scream. One of such utter agony that it made everyone shudder.

* * * * * *

I double over, pain searing through me. Blessed blade…. My brother has blessed his fucking blade. And all I know is it hurts. Looking up, see something flicker in his icy eyes. I can't believe what I think I'm seeing… it looks like… pity? Vergil taking pity? Then he lashes out again and I curl up. He steps back, I can see his shadow in front of me and he doesn't seem to be moving. This isn't like Vergil at all, he would never fight an unarmed oppnent… it doesn't make sense.

A second shadow comes into view. Its an unfamiliar shape, too tall and something square in its hands. "Scream." The shadow commands me. I look at the ground, panting, feeling my blood pool around me, but I won't scream. I havent so far and I don't intend to now. I don't know why they want me to, but I'm not going to bend to their wishes. Vergil stabs at me again, I gasp in pain. "Scream," the shadow commands again. I remain bitterly silent.

Then Vergil is next to me, his mouth close to my ear and he whispers. "Scream Ruby… just one little scream, call out for your friends… It doesn't matter… just scream." I shake my head, ignoring Vergils words. I feel something clicking into place over my kneck. Then something is pressed into my back and the pain is so great I can't even see. I don't know if I'm yelling out, or screaming or just twitching silently. I hear the man chuckle slightly, unclipping the thing around my neck but the pain doesn't stop.

"This should be enough for a start," the shadow says and I hear him shift and turn away. "It's time to go my pet…" There are footsteps, and I am alone.

Pet… does he mean me? Or… he can't mean…! Somebody kneels next to me, there is a rustle of cloth and the pain suddenly ends, I relax, vision still gone and role so my back is on the ground. I feel somebody touch my forehead and for a second think it is Vergil… but he wouldn't help me… I hear the words "_Hac vos teneo mihi…" _before whoever it is leaves and I fade out of the world.


	5. Scream

**YELLOW DOODLE-CHUMS! I finally finished it - sorry it's not that long I just really struggle with this kind of chapter. Please review or you likely won't get another update :D**

I wake, something soft beneath me. My eyes opening slowly to the world. At first I see nothing, I feel nothing, and the blissful ignorance of why I was unconscious in the first place surrounds me like a comforting blanket. But then I remember and my half open eyes slide closed. I want to go back to sleep. Before the pain starts. "Hey Ruby stay awake!"

Eyes slide open again, vision blurry. I let out a small keening noise when I try to speak. No words escape my lips. I look around blindly, trying to make out who spoke. "It's ok Ruby, we're here… we're in the flat, sorry but we couldn't let the police see you in that state…" That voice… is… Ghosty? I try to ask, but my throat feels painful and scratchy when I try to speak. "Can you hear me?" I nod, vague blurs coming into sight.

"See, told ya she'd be fine…" Dante's voice… he sounds more worried than confident. Try to speak again, let out a whimper of pain. They all pause. My vision fully returns. I am indeed in the flat looking at my friends worried faces. "Can…you speak Ruby?"

I try to form words. Hesitate at the painful feeling. Try again. A small noise finally escapes me, but its quiet and too disjointed to form a word. "Here, I'll get you some water…" Pyro speaking, she gets up and leaves the room. I reach out to grab Dante's hand, try to tell him what happened but can't seem to form the words. Pyro returns with the water and hands it to me. I gulp it down, eager to tell them of Vergil's return and the trouble we could all be in. The words continue to move out of my grasp. "Still nothing…" Pyro frowns.

I stare at them all desperately. _Vergil!!!_ I try to say it but can only mouth the word. "Ok does it hurt here?" Ghosty talking now, feeling around my jaw and throat. I shake my head mournfully. She continues to feel around a second. "Hmm everything feels alright." Alright… **I can't talk!** how is that 'alright'?! Try again but still get nothing.

"Here, here look, I got something that can help!!" Pyro seems to pop up out of thin air. "See, see!?" She thrusts a whiteboard and pen into my lap. My expression brightens instantly. "Now you can write what your trying to say, hopefully its only temporary but you seem pretty desperate." I nod Furiously, write quickly;

_Vergil is back!!!!_

Silence. Dante gets up, a cold expression on his face. "What do you mean Spike… we… watched him… fall." He struggles with the words and as the memory flashes through my mind I can understand plainly why. But I just tap the word "back" until he sakes his head a little. "I don't think so Ruby… Sorry you were probably imagining it…" I stare incredulously at all the disbelieving faces and slowly give up. Maybe they are right… but I doubt it. I nod.

My friends tell me to stay home today and I reluctantly agree and let them go off to school. Ever noticed that day time T.V really sucks? I flick through the channels once they leave, boring, boring… Scrubs is on. I struggle to get comfortable but one hot chocolate later and I'm nice and snug. I watch for a while, smiling softly to myself as I take sips of my drink. Occasionally I try to say something, but all that ever comes out is a painful rush of air.

Get up eventually to make lunch. There isn't much food in the flat - a few room being held together by US of all people, and we're expected to have food. I find some rice in a cupboard and some left over chicken from two days ago. I put the rice on and wait for it to cook, staring out the window. Some people from the school are coming by this way to get to the corner shop opposite the flat. I watch them going by without any care in the world. Except one. A man is stood outside the corner shop, dark glasses hiding his eyes. I stare. I'm sure I've seen him before. I know him. I'm sure of it. He pulls out an odd metal contraption, turns a dial and I hear my own scream echoing through the street and feel an icy chill as the mans lips curl into a smile.


	6. Empty

**Heya snicker doodles! Its been a while but I did a nice new chappy for you! To make up for my gap I tried to make this one extra special but its hard going so only about 900 words. If any of you are still reading this please let me know? I'd love to hear from you guys! Trying to make this a little more serious again, perhaps take it a little slower. New character in this chapter dun dun dun.**

The way his lips curl upwards into a perfect smirk is what alarms me most about the situation. I have seen that smile before. People in the street are stopping and looking around in distress at the noise. Merely a twitch of his finger and its done. Silence follows. However I care little about the now lack of sound as the full power of my mind focuses on this man, the way he moves and looks. A flicker of a memory in hazy white flashes across my eyes - a man like this one. Lost in the silence, the thought fading before I can fully grasp it, a gentle movement catches my eye. A slow raise of the hand and a gentle flick of the wrist. In defiant anger I realise he is beckoning me closer. I only hesitate a moment before taking my coat from the stand and locking the door to the apartment behind me. A chill in the metal presents itself as an omen as I catch the reflection of my hair.

I cross the street in a daze, stopping in front of the man examining him carefully. "You should be more wary, ruby," the voice too is familiar and though I try my best I find myself unable to place it. I narrow my eyes at the figure, memorising everything about him to attempt to report back later.

"Did we collect it all then? She normally speaks more than this." I find myself surprised that this voice still makes me shiver. I catch sight of the blue coat in the shop doorway, just out of sight. Feeling suddenly open and defenceless I make to return to the apartment, taking just a small step back. I catch a movement in the dark and hesitate - if things broke into a fight, it would cause a scene right outside our door. "She's empty, we should get to the others."

"Silence Vergil, lest you share too many secrets." This time the words are harsh enough to cut trough stone. Vergil moves carefully out of sight once more. While this happens my brain goes into overdrive. Obviously they have taken something from me, and judging from "my" scream, its my voice. They evidently want something from the others too but it takes time, and only one can be taken at once. I seek the distraction made from Vergil's chatter to grab at the device in the strangers hand. A searing pain shoots through my arm, feeling far too hot yet freezing my joints. My eyes slam shut at the experience and a hand makes contact with me, pushing me away. Overbalancing I fall, with a sickening feeling, realising all that's behind me is the road. I stop falling suddenly and get roughly forced upright. He isn't looking at me. His icy gaze is fixed on the unnamed stranger with the same determined hopelessness a lion at a zoo has when it see's its perfect prey past the bars. However his grip is not painful around my wrist, the soft touch even startles me. His head turns and for a moment our eyes meet. The way to read Vergil was always his eyes. But for once they are glazed, an unreachable summit.

I twitch my hand out of his grasp, weighing up my options. There is a chance I could still get this device, whatever it is, but that is unlikely and I doubt Vergil would stop me falling a second time. I could go to warn my friends, but it is likely they will notice my attitude change due to the determination of finding them and stop me. They may allow me back to my house, as apparently I am useless to them now, but I can't be sure. "We need it to hear as well as speak. Go fetch mutt." the strange man catches my attention. To my astonishment, Vergil bows his head, turns and leaves. The man smiles satanically at me as I watch my brother in distress. I go to hit him, to do something, if I had a weapon this would be over already. He dodges my first blow but not my second. I catch him under the chin and send him flying over the rubble that was left of a garden wall. I leap over as well, determined to find the device and somehow reverse its effects but find him gone.

With some regret, I turn for home, stopping only to buy myself a bit of chocolate to lift the mood. When I arrive in the flat I hesitate before starting up our only computer and going online. Google struggles with the searches I put forth, churning out occult nonsense that some teenager wrote in their summer holidays in attempt to occupy themselves. Until… I find exactly what I'm looking for.

I scan through the various pages of the site a icy dread beginning at my heart and spiralling outwards to the rest of my body. I stand quite suddenly, grab my coat, scribble a note to the others and leave. From the computer screen, a small boy smiles warily out at the room while a gloved hand seems to almost tighten on his shoulder. Although the picture is black and white, the eyes of the boy suddenly glow a brilliant orange and as if lifted by wind, the hastily scrawled note flutters to the floor.

_I have an idea, will be back by nightfall._


	7. Getting lost

**Two chapters in one week oh how I spoil those of you still reading. I'm hoping these will bring a few of you back, please let me know what you think of the new style of writing and stuff!**

With some sense of resignation Pyro finally gave up on the advanced trigonometry and lay her pencil down watching it roll to a stop at the centre of her book. Using one finger, she pushed it outwards and allowed it again to roll to a stop, taking a little entertainment from the clicking sound it made. An odd tut came from next to her as Ghosty purposefully lifted up Pyro's pencil and deposited it at the opposite end of the desk. Pyro's response was to slowly turn to face Ghosty and treat her to a manic grin, which was dutifully ignored. A sigh escaped the red heads lips taking a pen from her pencil case and doodling stick men being hit by atomic bombs in the corner of her book. The teacher was unamused by this. The rant began just before the lunch bell, and didn't stop when it rang. "Your jotter should be respected! Not vandalised!"

Groans issued from the class, and some glares were shot Pyro's way for having the nerve to get caught. A loud thump at the back of the class indicated Dante's head had met the desk rather spectacularly fast. Darkly the teacher reluctantly finished at this display checking the clock. "I expect you all back in your seats by ten past two! Am I understood?" The class chimed its consent and rose departing swiftly.

Half way down the stairs a faint noise found its way to Pyro's ears and she stopped, looking for its source. In the distance she could definitely hear a scream. It ceased quite suddenly leaving only a faint ringing in her ears as any evidence it had ever existed. "did you hear that?" she asked Dante quite suddenly.

Dante stared at her quizzically, dashing down the steps to the others. "I didn't hear anything sparky." With a faint frown Pyro followed slower, eyes gazing blankly towards the source of the noise.

It was some time later, after the group had gotten as far as buying food and were sitting to eat that Ghosty suddenly spoke. "That little boy has been following us for the last twenty minutes…" Indeed, before them was a small boy with a short mess of tangled black hair. It stared blindly past them and seemed oblivious to the fact he was being mentioned, or perhaps that there were people there at all.

His eyes were large which made the shade all the more startling. The orange orbs shone brightly in the sunlight but gazed at the world blankly as if nothing he saw was registered. However, it slowly tilted its head and blinked twice, before turning and walking away an odd lightness about him as if the world had no substance. All stared. All but Dante. He got up and stretched. "So maths then we go home?" Nods greeted him. He grinned. "Great, then I'm gunna give Ruby what's coming to her! Skiving off like this!" Nobody really took in his words and he was given mute consent, they rose and headed back for the school, all but Dante thinking of the haunting child.

I find myself once again in the park by our house stood in the wreckage of our arrival. In the few short days since our return the plants have begun to grow from the ashes of their parents and tiny green shoots that will someday be dominating tree's are springing up underfoot. Police tape like you see in movies surrounds the park entrance but it didn't stop me. Now I'm right next to the river, calling on my sword. It comes to my side in a few seconds and I feel comforted by its presence.

I conceal it as best I can in my coat and a small strip of cloth I brought with me before I head up the desiccated path. Even now, ash flutters past my face and tree trunks that haven't yet fallen can be heard creaking. According to the article on the internet, the little boy was found just up here as the fire died down. To everybody's great surprise he was uninjured except that he was blind, death and mute and as far as they could gather, always had been.

At the top of the hill there is less ash. I stop and sit down amongst it all glancing around. The river below is moving on its merry way, stained grey and black. I can't help but think this boy's appearance and our own are no coincidence. I stay here for a long time in silence before suddenly rising to my feet and heading for town. I need to find the others before its too late.

Dante was first up the steps to their apartment, jogging happily along, glad that the math was finally over. He paused at the door, a puzzled frown greeting his features. Bemused, he tried the door again to find that his first impression was true and it was indeed locked. Thinking perhaps Ruby had merely gotten nervous on her own, he fished his own key out of his pocket and forced the stiff plank of wood inwards. The others had gone shopping so that Dante could check on his sister alone. "Ruby!" he called glancing around. Frowning at the lack of response he took a few steps in. "Hello?" Nothing.

The computer choose the point to make an odd beeping noise and the man and make him jump. He laughed off his own surprise and went to turn it off, pausing quite suddenly. "That kid…" The ghost boy from earlier smiled nervously at Dante from the screen. He hesitated then clicked off the page. The others would freak out if they saw this, better if he just swept it under the rug.

Job done, he moved silently through the house looking for his sister, unable to find her in any of the rooms. He collapsed onto a sofa in front of the T.V exhausted by his efforts. "God Ruby…" he muttered darkly. "Never mind us being worried sick about you, just leave without any warning that's fine." He channel surfed for a long time until he heard the door open which caused him to leap from his seat and dash to the living room door. "Ruby…"

"Not exactly," Ghosty responded, moving to the kitchen and dumping her bags on the table. "She's not here then, figures." After being removed of the burden of the shopping she stretched and glanced around, catching sight of the computers plug. "Have you been using the computer Dante?"

"Ruby must of," he replied quietly. After a pause he grabbed his keys from the side. "I'm off to find her. Wait here." He got to the door, stopped and turned to the girls before him raised one hand with his palm towards them. "Stay…. Stay… stay." Then he left. Pyro raised an eyebrow at this display, turning away and gazing at the others.

"Ready to go?"

"I think so…"

"Need anything here Annika?"

"Nope, no reason to stay."

"right lets go."

…... 

**Oh Dante, everyone knows that we own you :D**

**Maybe someday you'll learn.**


	8. caution

**Ok not updated in a while so here is a really long chp for you all, pleas please please review? please?**

Pyro was unsure of the exact time she lost track of the other two girls. Having traced Dante as far as the park, they had reluctantly entered the wreckage of their arrival but that was as far as they got together. The red head paused, glancing around the charred tree's a pang of guilt echoing through her for any animals that didn't make it out alive. Although nothing was accomplished by standing still so Pyro moved slowly forwards through the maze of ash listening carefully.

It was at that point she heard footsteps behind her. The red head paused, fire sparking at her finger tips as she nervously called, "Ruby? Annika...? Dante?" but the reply that came was so unexpected she whirled round. A cold chuckle had come from the area between two tree's. Cautiously, watching the fine mist of the ash she had created for any hint of movement, she stepped slowly forwards. Stood behind the tree was Dante, eye's narrowed darkly at her. "Dante?"

A twisted smirk played on his lips, a hiss like whisper issued forth. "Guess again." But before Pyro could react to the shocking realisation, a Katana was slamming through her waist and she choked, the sound of her own whimpers slowly growing quieter.

* * *

I edge along the cliff-like rock face nervously glancing upwards as I do. I'd heard noises in the forest just a few seconds ago and do NOT trust them one bit. My foot nearly slips and I instinctively let out a silent yell of shock, just managing to catch myself on a small sapling. Too close. I don't like this, I shouldn't have come alone. I hear another noise, footsteps and know I can't pull myself up in time to run if it's Vergil or the strange man in sunglasses.

A shape becomes visible over the cliff edge but I can't see clearly through the mist of ash. The figure pauses before vanishing into the dark again, a soft child like giggle escaping it. I let the breath I'm holding go, pull myself upwards, grab the top of the cliff and pull myself over. The mist is far too thick for my comfort, I'm not safe here, I need to go home. I turn to leave and come face to face with familiar blue eyes and white hair. The eyes are narrowed coldly at me and I try to yell in surprise turning to bolt forgetting the cliff is behind me.

The blue eyes widen in concern and Vergil's hand catches my wrist. I try to fight him off. "Ruby! Hey its me, will you relax you idiot." I stop, staring at the face, checking it over, relax. Dante, not Vergil. Let out a sigh of relief and hit him lightly, eyes narrowed. Dante pauses not getting what I'm trying to say. I push him away from myself and mime a bubble. "Oh," he laughs slightly. "Personal bubble." I nod, brushing my hair out of my eyes before shooing him away, relaxed by his presence but I want to be alone. "no way, I'm not leaving you here a-"

We both turn at the repeat of the immature giggle we heard before and in the pale light figures can be seen. One is as tall as myself, carrying another, a child at their side. I hesitate, visible eye narrowed in concentration, pause in shock. A girl, the figure is carrying a girl with flame red hair. "PYRO!" I yell only to be greeted by the scratchy irritation that comes with attempts at speech. I dash towards the figures leaving Dante to try and catch up, as I guessed Vergil spots me, loops an arm 'round the small boy and runs. But I can catch him.

My breath is coming heavily and hard very quickly and I realise the more I chase Vergil the more he will simply run. I slow my pace slightly, just trying to keep track of him. He breaks suddenly out of the woods into the light outside of the local castle (also shut due to the fire) and I stop, smiling. No where he can run that I can't follow.

* * *

Pyro woke just before they broke out into the sunlight and to her distress saw Ruby slowing to a stop behind her. She tried to call out but Vergil's grip was painful and air constricting so that all she managed was a small, none verbal whimper. Vergil stopped just outside the castle, glancing back to make sure they were alone before dumping pyro on a log and gently placing a small boy on the ground.

The boy giggled skipping round and to Pyro's horror she recognised him. It was the ghost boy from before and although she was sure he must of made a noise, for she saw him open his mouth and the muscles move, she heard nothing. Vergil smirked at her, holding up a strange metal cylindrical device and placing it into the child's hands. The Boy seemed unaware of it but somehow flicked a switch a strange rush of air hitting him hard in the chest. He fell over shaking his head slightly and said something softly to Vergil, who nodded, rounding on Pyro once more, Katana raised.

* * *

Ghosty let out a small cry of frustration disappearing into water in the air again before solidifying. She couldn't find anybody else anywhere! They HAD all agreed to stick together and yet about half an hour ago she found herself alone, and to make matters worse she was being _followed. _The dark humanoid figure had been tailing her for quite some time now and every so often she had managed to shake it by merging with the air, however it had caught wind of this particular party trick and now was somehow following her anyway. She was fairly sure it moved by detecting body heat which, despite her best efforts, she could never shake. "Pyro, Annika! Where the hell are you!"

At that moment the thing charged and Ghosty was forced to summersault into the air, landing on a tree branch. "Well look at you," she murmured half fascinated at the sight. The demon was cat like in nature, fury ears and tail proving it, however its eyes were far too dark a red and it watched Ghosty hungrily. "I won't be very filling," she told it nervously, using her new vantage point to scan the ground for the others. "You should go find something more appetising, like... a fish, that's right go fish."

The creature growled, jumping up at the tree, clinging to it with one claw and swiping at Ghosty with the other, much to Ghosty's surprise, drawing a red like substance she knew as... "Blood." She stated dumbstruck, paling at the sight. "That... thats blood..." The red liquid oozed from the paler liquid of her leg and after a moment she screamed kicking the creature back down the tree a new panic causing her to jump for the next branch and scramble up. It had hurt her, it had cut water and as she saw it circling beneath the tree, occasionally trying to climb it she realised that it had her corned as well.

* * *

"Hello?" Corrine called wandering aimlessly through the woods. "People that abandoned me for years, I saw you come in here..." Silence greeted her calls and an odd chill ran through her. "I need you to tell me I'm safe here..." More silence. "Hello?"

As still nothing came to her through the mist and she felt uneasy being alone after her friends had told her of demons and horrors, and finding Ruby in the bloody and bruised state she had been in after gym, she decided it might be best to turn back. Turning she paused staring at the near identical trees. "guys...?" she called again. "Guy's I'm lost!"

* * *

Dante meanwhile was following the tracks left by Ruby and the mysterious figure he refused to accept as his brother. A soft rustle in the tree's caused him to turn, attention fixed on the spot, a second later a small puppy trotted out of the bushes. "aww hello little guy, are you lost?" He stroked its head and it yapped happily at him before suddenly sinking inch long fangs into his hand. He yelled in pain trying to shake the tiny creature off but it kicked and scratched his arm to ribbons. With a final yell of pain he summoned his sword and bashed it straight into the dog's skull. As the body fell limp and let go, Dante's arm began to smoke as the acid spit of the demon ate into his flesh, he swore running back to the river to wash it away before it did any true damage.

* * *

I run, fast as I can, flip off the wall of the castle and land behind Vergil sword flashing towards him. "No!" Shocked by the sound, I stare at the supposedly mute boy in surprise. "Ruby move!" This time the sound came from Pyro and I've been in dangerous situation's enough to know not to look for the cause of the yell and just do as commanded. I jump back just in time for Vergil's blade to merely scratch my stomach rather than slice through me.

I hesitate, gesture at Pyro to get up and go but she stays where she is, unable to move for pain. Vergil is staring at me, and again I get an odd impression from the look in his eyes. Is that pain... there is definitely guilt and pity. I pause watching him carefully, sword raised, I attack.

* * *

Annika spots Dante halfway to the river and dashes after him. "Dante, thank god I found you." She skids to a halt beside him as he thrusts his arm into the freezing water of the river, the steaming on his arm subsiding as he does. "We followed you but got separated and there are demons here! There shouldn't be demons in this world Dante."

Dante gritted his teeth against the pain in his arm, pulling out of the water and letting the demon blood work its magic. "Yeah I got that Annika thanks." Then he turned to her, eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you to stay!"

Annika merely shrank back against his gaze then pointed hesitantly. "Ghosty was getting tailed by a demon, I thought I'd come find you first, it looked pretty tough and last I saw she was hurt." Dante cursed starting in the direction indicated, praying with every fibre of his being that nobody had done anything stupid like engaging in formal combat.

* * *

Maybe I shouldn't of engaged in formal combat. I'm struggling against Vergil but part of that is the look he keeps giving me, like he's begging me to stop the fight. I pause try threatening the boy but Vergil merely slashes at my wrist in a way that was move or die. I try to protect Pyro from the conflict too, since she's better at not getting hurt, when she does it takes longer for her to heal. I just hope the others will get here soon.

* * *

Ghosty kicked the demon square between the eyes with a small yell of frustration then out from the trees. Annika and Dante! Ghosty called to them, just making a noise to be noticed but the demon noticed them first and charged. Dante however, already had his sword in hand and impaled the creature on it, holding up the carcass and discarding it without much effort. "Get down Ghosty, Ruby ran off and I think she's in trouble." Ghosty hopped down from the tree instantly, warily putting weight on her injured leg. With a nod they all started off, Dante in the lead.

* * *

I pause slightly as I study Vergil more intently, his movements are slow and reluctant, his sword inaccurate is almost as if... Before the thought can get much further Pyro lets out a small noise of joy and we see Dante, Annika and Ghosty burst through the tree's. They stop, staring in shock at Vergil as he disarms me.

I hesitate then throwing caution to the winds spread my arms and invite him to attack. Dante lets out a small noise of discomfort at that, holding out a hand to come towards me but Ghosty stops him, watching with narrowed eyes. Vergil pauses, watching me slowly before he tosses his sword to the ground. "Come on Kie," he mutters, taking the boy by the hand and departing, leaving Yamato in the dust. I pause then turn to the others who all study me, no sense of satisfaction in being proved right about my other brothers survival.


	9. Collection

**So I really hope some of you are still reading and would really appreciate a review to say at least one of you is? anyway I brought back the toilet seat story! You now get to know the true story! Its not really funny but its still a little story for you all.**

We returned home after getting Pyro off the ground. She is deaf as I am mute. She can't hear a thing and compensates by yelling very loudly at us all. Dante has been quiet for the last half hour, sitting in front of the tv, expressionless. I go and sit beside him now, put a hand on his shoulder, try to smile weakly. He blinks at me, long a slow before merely shaking his head, turning the television off. "I'm goin' to bed." He mumbles leaving me alone with the others.

As Annika fusses over Pyro, Ghosty comes over to me, sits down beside me and for a long time silence reins. Then I scribble a note down – _is pyro alright?_ Ghosty scans the message and nods slightly, sighing deeply. "I just wish I knew what they wanted, why Vergil did this..." I shrug, looking down. After a second lengthy pause I note _going to bed_ down and leave the others to their musings.

Halfway up the stairs I stop and turn back down, knock once on Dante's door and come in. As I expected he's sitting wide awake on his bed eyes on the floor. I shut the door behind me and sit beside him, looking out the tiny window at the stars. Dante doesn't tell me to leave, nor does he acknowledge my presence. I try to act the same way but I feel myself burning inside. Its impossible for us to not feel responsible for Vergil's time in hell. We were just a few steps away from him, and part of me thinks that I could have caught him if I had run properly. The stings of tears form in my working eye and I blink furiously to try and prevent them from falling. I was too scared to save him. It had always been the same, Vergil was the strongest of us, I was the one that would try to run and Dante was the one that would laugh off his problems. I had wanted to run away, rather than to help him when Vergil fell. A warm, soft hand grips my shoulder and I spin, curl my arms around Dante and sob into his shoulder. He holds onto me, brushes my hair but doesn't speak.

I have to make it up to them all somehow, find Vergil, win him over; Somehow... Dante is breathing heavily, almost painfully deeply. "Do you remember what I did with the toilet seat when we were kids?" I pause, looking up at Dante through my tears. "I broke it into little pieces so that me, you and... and Vergil could fight off those older kids at school with something sharp." I watch him carefully, wondering what on earth brought this up. "You remember how dad found me and you with them and took the shards away? How angry he was?" I nod slightly, wiping a tear from my cheek. "Vergil took the blame for the whole thing." Silence. "He didn't kill you today Ruby... He left his sword behind and went away." I pause thinking of the childhood tale and how today could of changed it at all. "Like his shard of the wood when we were kids, he left it for us to protect ourselves with when he went away." I break down at this; bury my face in his coat shoulder, shaking with suppressed tears. He just strokes my hair until I lovingly fall into the waiting arms of sleep.

* * *

Vergil watched the small boy sleep in the tiny bed he had supplied with distain. The brat had caused him so much trouble and he wasn't even done yet. Turning away from the boy, he watched the light of the moon play patterns across the wood floor of the room. "So he can hear as well as speak?" The silver haired man paused, tilting his head ever so slightly, fingers twitching in irritation. He nodded curtly. "Good." Vergil ignored the superior tone of his superior's voice half wishing a black pit would open beneath all three of them, swallow them whole. "Sight next Vergil, the water girl's should do, I don't trust her touch for my son."

Vergil fixed his icy gaze on the bald man before him, studied the book for a moment then glanced at the sleeping key. _His son._ He thought spitefully. _I could destroy his son._ But he knew there would be none of that while the infuriating book was still intact. "What of Ruby, Pyro and Dante," Vergil asked, keeping his tone carefully level. "Ruby seems to keep appearing where she is not wanted and the dog has a nasty bite." He glanced at his hand then, where Pyro had instinctively bitten him when he struck her.

"Destroy them my pet..." the man said in a mockery of a loving tone running a hand under Vergil's jaw. It took all of Vergil's self restraint not to crush the outstretched wrist. "Make them suffer, and by all means turn them off our scent if you can, but if they insist on getting in the way, I want them gone." Vergil studied them man for a long time after the unwanted contact had ended before he inclined his head slowly, eyes gazing at the floor, hair hanging loose about his cheeks.

* * *

Ghosty watched the others sleeping. Pyro was on the sofa, she had been bandaged to the best of Ghosty's ability and covered with a blanket to keep her warm. However the normally warm and sparky pyromaniac was so pale and cold that Ghosty herself could not rest for fear of losing her frantic friend. Annika had recently taken to sleeping upside down like a bat, with her legs looped over the upper banister to prevent her from falling the long distance to the lower floor. Normally, Ruby and Ghosty would sleep upstairs but when Ghosty went up to check on their slightly erratic friend, she had not found her. However the door to Dante's room was normally partly open and since it was shut firmly she had her suspicions that the brother and sister were together.

And so she was left with her insomnia.

She sighed deeply, checking Pyro's ever shallow breathing nervously before turning the kettle on to boil again for her third mug of coffee. Tomorrow they had to make believe everything was alright and that Pyro and Ruby had caught a bug, explaining their absence from school. Ghosty laughed bitterly at the thought. School. Someone or something was picking them off one by one, stealing from them and they had to worry about school. She sighed deeply. The rector could take his attendance record and put it where the sun doesn't shine.

As the Kettle began to boil, Ghosty dutifully checked Pyro's condition before spooning the disgusting instant tea into her mug. Not helping her insomnia was the constant feeling like something was waiting for her to sleep. She stirred the hot substance musing on it. All evening she had felt like she was being watched. Like something was waiting just around the corner. Waiting for her to drop her guard. Waiting for just the right moment to strike.

"Ghosty make me some would you? I don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight either." Dante stretched in the doorway rubbing his eyes. "Too worried about the others." Ghosty watched Dante warily before mixing up a mug for Dante and pressing it into his hands, silently returning to her post beside Pyro. "She still don't look so good," Dante mused beside her.

"Vergil's sword was blessed, that's why it took Ruby so long to recover and Pyro has only ever been fatally injured once before..." Ghosty murmured, brushing some hair out of Pyro's face. She watched her in silence for a long time before carefully lowering her blanket and examining the injury. "It's starting to close now; she's past the worst of it."

Dante nodded slowly, looking at Pyro's pale form. "Voice and hearing... odd don't ya think that both of 'em lost something..." Ghosty hesitated having come to the same conclusion. "I mean it's just kind of weird is all I'm saying..." Ghosty nodded slightly, it was almost as if they were being collected.

* * *

**Well thats it for this chapter, you can just imagine how ruby would of phrased the story - "He stole to toilet seat to fight somebody with it!"**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	10. Crime

**PLEASE review, it doesn't seem like abybody is reading and if I don't have an audience I will just stop. Even if just one person says that they are there that would be great...**

Annika and Ghosty went to school alone the next day. Dante had given them a sick note to hand to their form teacher and gone to bed shortly before the sun came up. Ghosty however was running on a mixture of adrenalin and highly caffeinated substances. As she slumped into her seat next to Annika, settling in for the long process of double English, she began feeling the negative effects of the coffee. Her hands shook violently as she tried to copy down notes and her head began to emit a pulsing, dull ache. She paused quite suddenly, her eyes feeling dry and scratchy, attempting to convert just enough of herself back to water to deal with the sensation.

Annika was struggling too though, trying to ignore the odd prickling sensation running over her skin like electricity, making her barely concealed wings cramp and twitch as if longing to take flight. This was often the sensation she had when fighting and the rush of adrenalin was not calming her nerves. Ghosty too was tense, her feelings of being watched from the night before intensified.

The chattering, half silence of the class was suddenly broken by a bone shattering, gut wrenching scream which seemed to drag on for an eternity. Ghosty and Annika froze, eyes darting to each other in the silence that ensued and as one they rose departing the petrified room without a word. They found the source of the noise in the glass atrium of the building where something that had tried to imitate a dragon from story books stood, a small figure clutched tightly in its overlarge hand. The boy was now choking breaths around his own blood. Bones stuck at odd angles out of his chest and the disgusting moaning noise issuing from his mouth was always accompanied by a gurgling as more red liquid found its way back down his throat and into his punctured lungs.

Stood beneath the demon a girl both knew well was watching on in morbid, horrified fascination. Aileen put one hand delicately over her mouth as the boy was squeezed in the middle like a roll of toothpaste. His eyes widened in horror as his organs were pushed up through his mouth. He struggled weakly for a moment before his feeble twitches ceased.

Aileen let out an inhuman cry of rage and loss, spinning on her heel and lobbing her schoolbag hard at its head. Ghosty snapped back to her senses at that, fighting the impending headache in her desperation. "Aileen no!" But she was already far too late for that as the girl dashed up the steps to the higher level of the school and threw herself onto the demons shoulder, dodging its grasping hands and sinking her teeth into its neck, jerking her head to the side. There was a horrific tearing noise and a large chunk of demon flesh was ripped from its bones. Ghosty pulled her bow forth from the air but was unsure of what to do with it; fear gripped her as she found no openings in the demons defence and no way to dislodge the human girl without killing her. The demon roared as it discarded the boys corpse, throwing it into a wall where blood splattered in all directions, coating Annika who ran to his side and Ghosty who froze.

It was as if the world was suddenly painted in black and white for her. Everything moved slower and the blood dripped inch by inch over her features. She couldn't stand blood. It terrified her. Rooted to the spot, internally shrinking from the blood coating her outer shell, all she could do was watch as the human girl plunged her arm up to the shoulder through the demons eye. It howled in pain finally grabbing her by the leg, grip tightening faster than she could blink. There was a sickening crunch and the Girl was tossed to the floor so fast that skin, flesh and bone shattered instantly in a splattering arch of blood.

For the first time, her clouding eyes seemed to notice Ghosty then and she chuckled around the blood pouring over her bottom lip. "Hello my love," she whispered, laughter etched in her pained face before the demon stomped swiftly on her lower half, shattering her legs, spine and organs. Her expression twisted. Ghosty merely stared, lips mouthing the words Aileen had whispered.

"Ghosty!" Annika called, abandoning Elliot to grab Ghosty by the shoulder. "Ghosty we have to kill it; we can't let it go it's too strong." Ghosty made no reply, half glazed eyes staring in horror at the dying, writhing figure. People died. It came with the job, death. But not like this. It had never been like this before - never somebody she knew. "Ghosty!" Annika yelled shaking the water demon who made no response, empty eyes cast at the girl. Annika swore slightly turning, looking for a weapon and finding it in the metal benches supplied to the students. She kicked the flimsy metal apart until she had a suitable shard, wings snapping open behind her, ripping part of her shirt as she flew upwards, spinning and stabbing downwards.

Ghosty fell, trembling, to her knees to brush some hair behind Aileen's ear, watching her struggle with her last breaths. Half heartedly she rubbed behind the human's ear softly, hoping for the purr she had always gotten in the past. It was the blood, all the blood and the sight of it all. If she hadn't seen it…

Annika killed the demon, grabbed the ghost girl's wrist and dragged her out of the building, running for home before other, braver students saw fit to investigate the noises and the screaming. Ghosty allowed herself to be dragged, staring back at the building, for once not caring about the blood covering herself, but the blood back in the school, covering Aileen and Elliot.

Back at the school, a bald man in a black suit carrying a tattered book stepped out of the shadows, treating the demon to a disapproving glance as he nudged it with his shoe. A groan caught his attention quite suddenly as the form of the girl he thought was dead twitched, eyes staring at him, breathing laboured. He stepped forwards, leaning closer to her with an amused smile. "Thank you little girl, you just made my job _so_ much easier." And with that his foot swiftly came down on her skull, surrounding her in darkness.

* * *

_I hate monopoly,_ I scribble on my notebook moving my tiny metal dog back nine spaces to jail. I glare mutinously at the board hating how it's out to get me.

"Shut up Ruby, you're just complaining because I'm winning."

I glare. _Laugh it up Dante but as soon as you set foot in Trafalgar Square you're mine. _I note smiling to myself.

"Guys," Pyro says loudly, pointing at her money. "I think I'm winning!"

Dante's expression darkens swiftly and he rolls the dice. 5. I count the spaces and silently laugh. Oh yeah Trafalgar square here we come! "Fucking hell!" Dante very nearly yells taking me by surprise. Pyro stares at him quizzically as he jumps to his feet, the force of the movement jerking the table and board notably.

_It's just a game Dante._

He's staring out the window and runs out of the room throwing the door open and letting in the trembling figure of Ghosty being heavily supported by Annika. I stare, both are drenched in blood. Annika sits Ghosty down on the sofa, folding her wings behind her again. "There was a demon, in school, two casualties."

Ghosty laughs. "Casualties? Aileen and Elliot are not _casualties_ they didn't have to die."

I blink from Ghosty to Annika, bite my lip. This is _not_ good.

* * *

The bald suited man carefully lays the pipe Annika used on the ground next to the two dead bodies as Vergil disposes of the demon's corpse. The finger prints were tiny and nearly insignificant but still readable and with just a few small changes, the cause of death seemed to be beaten and stabbed with a blunt object. He smiled. "Check," he murmured leaving Vergil to the last of the work.


	11. On the run

**Thought I uploaded this months ago, my bad ^^**

I am disturbed in my thoughts by a quick, light knock on the door to the flat. I pause leaving the others to care for the blood drenched Ghosty while Annika showers, part of me wondering who on gods green earth would be contacting _us_ and _this_ time. I open the door and stop dead staring at the two tall policemen stood in our narrow doorway. "Excuse me, miss, but we need to search this apartment and speak with Ghosty and Annika about an instant earlier today," the closest smiles politely at me.

Shit.

I hesitate, grabbing my pen from behind my ear and hastily scrawling a message in my notebook, holding it up for them to see. _They aren't home yet, sorry __L__._ The first policeman winces slightly glancing at his sterner comrade. The second policeman unnerves me slightly, he has a light, bright scar running the length of the left side of his face and an odd expression. "Either way," he says in a slow drawl as Dante appears out of the living room, "we have a warrant to search this house for any unusual artefacts." _unusual artefacts? Odd turn of phrase…_ Dante winces dashing up the spiral stairs to stash the weapons, occult books and otherwise questionable materials. Pyro follows him, evidently to help, indicating I should get them upstairs. Leaving Ghosty on her own with a policeman is definitely not a good idea. Reluctantly I step away from the door, indicating the steps. "We'll begin on this floor, thank you madam." I shake my head slightly, gesture to the steps as one policeman heads for Dante's room. _No not that room!_ I start after him but the other policeman is moving for the living room door where Ghosty has hopefully cleaned herself up. I hesitate, torn between the two struggling to find a middle path.

"Oh…my god…!" Living room it is. I follow the sound of the voice and internally wince at the sight before me. The policeman, the one without the scar, is stood staring wide eyed into the room, and to be honest I can see how it must look. Our once pristine white sofa is stained red and at its very edge, head bowed and shivering is Ghosty coated from head to toe in blood. Her slightly frantic gaze flickers between him and myself nervously, retreating further into the corner, her grip on one of her arrows tightening. The policeman's eyes narrow slightly and he holds up his hands placating. "Its alright miss, I just need to ask you a few questions about today…. I can help you if it wasn't your fault…" Ghosty's eyes widen in horror as she recalls the images of gore. Letting out a frightened eep she struggles into the corner, holding the arrow head so it faces the policemen. He moves closer, if he keeps doing that he'll end up stabbed and god only knows what he'd do to Ghosty then.

I have to stop him. I think fast, spin, throwing my weight behind the movement to kick him hard in the back of the head. There is a sickening crunching noise and his neck snaps sharply to the side before he crumples like a rag doll. I stare for a moment before starting towards my friend who desperately needs comfort. "Hold it right there," a cold metal is pressed against the base of my skull and I know exactly what it is. I hear the safety click off. I freeze, I don't like being shot and I don't think Ghosty could handle the bloodshed. "You are all under arrest under suspicion of murder!" At that exact moment there is a loud thumping noise and suddenly the gun is withdrawn. I turn slowly, my breath caught in my throat, before it is released at the sight of Pyro grinning manically, the unconscious policemen and a large dictionary at her feet.

"Rule number one of horror movies and books," Pyro smirks, picking up the dictionary and returning it to its proper place. "It's always behind you." Glad as I am to be free of the imminent danger of death I'm aware of the ticking seconds and Ghosty's delicate state. I turn to her and move slowly closer, hands always where she can see them. Stare at her eyes, she stares back at mine. Then she lashes out with the arrow, catching me in the stomach. I choke on the breath I was taking, eyes shut against the pain. She doesn't pull it out again, lets go of it, summoning another. I stumble away from her, turning away before she can see the blood begin to fall, wince as I remove it. Pyro is staring at Ghosty past me. I scribble her a note - _You watch her, I'll go get Dante and Annika._ Tap the message until she notices the movement and reads the note. Pyro nods, I leave and collect Dante from upstairs, knock the door to the shower to let her know to come out and get dressed. Once we're all assembled, Ghosty latched onto Dante's back for lack of wanting to move we dodge down the steps, past the second, parking police car and off into freedom. "Follow me," Pyro yells at us, "I know a place nobody goes!"

We follow Pyro over the hills making as few stops as possible as we struggle to make our way over the rough terrain. After about twenty minutes and several miles we arrive in a small clearing in a wood, close to where Pyro used to live. Dante sits Ghosty down on a large grey rock, perhaps the only bit of dry ground here after recent rainfall. I flip a page in my notebook. _We need water, shelter and heat._ I scribble down, handing it to Dante who nods in agreement. "I'll go get water, we brought plenty of bottles, I can carry the empty ones to a river but I'll have to bring them back in sets - the lids don't quite work and they would spill." I nod, note down _I'll go look for firewood._ "Annika, watch Ghosty, do **not** let her out of your sight. Pyro, pyro!" I roll my eyes at Dante's attempt to attract the red heads attention, tapping her on the shoulder and underlining the word shelter.

"Gotcha!" she gives us the thumbs off and sets off down a random path. I start testing the nearby twigs and branches for wood. All of them are soaked through and rotting meaning I have to work in increasingly large circles until camp is all but a faint glimmer of light through the tree's. I move further and find a tree that's fallen over, try cutting it through with my sword. Rotting wood. Next tree.

Annika's head flicks round at the sound of movement just in time to see the retreating back of a blue coated figure, running back towards town. Cursing she rises swiftly almost forgetting her promise to Dante and the pale girl beside her, she turns when she remembers. "Ghosty I'll be right back," she says pulling her guns from thin air. "Don't move an inch until I come back." Ghosty nods mutely, an odd, hollow detachment surrounding her like an oppressive, suffocating film.

Annika takes the silent consent and darts into the tree's after the person she saw, leaves rustling and rising around her, making it difficult to see. Breaking out of the woods into a field she is forced to stop abruptly of face colliding with a small pale boy who giggles when he hears the leaves rustle and float around him. "Bye bye little ghosty…" the boy smiles, tilting his head as if listening to a far off call. "Bye bye." Annika's heart turns icy cold as she turns to stare back the long way she came.

Ghosty stared slowly at Vergil's icy blue orb like eyes as he stood over her, a strange metal cylinder in his hand. She found herself oddly aware - yet unaware. She knew the sounds of Vergil's approach, the way the air moved when he breathed. Yet she could not feel the cold sting of the coming frost, couldn't taste the metallic tang of fear she knew in the recesses of her mind she must feel. Vergil watched her back in cold silence for a long, year filled second. Then he rose the device and rested it between the ghost girls eyes. "Think of the deaths of your friends," his voice lacked its usual icy undercurrent but held a spiteful flare. Ghosty however became too distracted to notice, her eyes widening and filling with the images of blood and tearing flesh, of death and broken bones.

There was a click and suddenly her eyes began to burn intensely. Hot searing pain stabbed through her temples and spread throughout her skull. She saw blood, but then it was gone. She say tearing flesh -gone. She saw death and broken bones - both gone.

As the pain climaxed and she felt her very sanity beginning to slip away she had one slightly spiteful thought. Annika couldn't be angry, she hadn't moved - just like she was told.

I pause to shift my grip on the pile of wood in my arms, making it easier to slip my katana away, smiling slightly. The forth tree had done it, dry so there should be no smoke telling our location. I head back for camp and stop dead as Ghosty comes into view. The wood, my notebook and my pen slip through my fingers but I don't care as I run forwards and kneel before the eerily smiling ghost girl. She turns her head to me but her milky orbs see nothing.

I watch with numb fascination as she continues to do nothing but smile in that strange and worrying way. _oh Ghosty…_ I delicately pull her into an unreturned, tight and hopefully reassuring embrace. _I'm so sorry Ghosty… please come back… We need you._

Dante returns to camp feeling slightly numb, depositing the two new bottles of water next to the stubbornly solid Ghosty as Pyro and Annika work to clean the blood off her. She hasn't said a word in the last five hours, nor has she moved. Even though everyone has made a special effort to keep her warm she continues to shiver as if gripped by an icy chill. Dante Watches her a moment before turning away, gazing at the warm heart of the smokeless fire. "There all clean!" Pyro exclaims once again far far louder than she could have meant. Ghosty makes no reply other than to tilt her head to the side slightly, her smile perhaps a little more strained as her hearing is suddenly tested. Pyro watches her a moment, sighs and begins drying herself off by the fire.

Ruby is sitting by a tree, mournfully turning soaked and muddy page of her notebook after soaked and muddy page. When she dropped it along with the wood on seeing Ghosty, it had landed in one of the deep muddy dips in the ground. Now, even if they were to dry it out it would be useless. Dante watches the three injured girls with a frown. Pyro trips over her own two feet, landing inside the fire. She pauses then curls up in it, going to sleep. Dante rolls his eyes, lifting his sword over his shoulder and leaves the clearing to fetch the rest of the water bottles. _Three down, who's next Dante? Annika or you?_ He tries to ignore the voice, shaking his head to dislodge it, the logic painful to hear._ Because its true and you know it is._ Sighing slightly he reaches the spot by the river, sticking his sword in the ground. _You failed all of them, you know that?_ "Quit it" he growls to himself, splashing his face with water. "I'm not the angsty type, there are mistakes, people get hurt – shit happens." _And people die?_ He pauses at that rather disturbing thought, sighs. "And people die."

"Sounds like a confession boys," the voice behind Dante startles him and he spins to face the police as they slowly surround him. One already has his sword, staring at it in fascination. "Put your hands behind your head!" _too many to kill, right Dante? A difference between people and demons?_ Dante's gaze slips over all the humans and he slowly raises his hands behind his head.

"Excuse me ma'am but we need you to answer our questions now," the man sat opposite Corrine did seem nice enough as he pushed a steaming cup of tea towards her, made sure she was warm, offering her food – but she simple found it impossible to believe what he was telling her. She clung to her blanket tightly, blinking at the policeman. "Do you know the two teenagers in question?"

"Aileen and her boyfriend Elliot…" she muttered automatically, staring at the horrific photographs on the table blankly. "Last people there were… I just… they wouldn't have… not to them…"

The policeman sighed, glancing weakly at his shrugging partner. The girl knew nothing, she truly thought that these people were innocent. Much worse she was still in shock from her night spent wandering the burnt out woods – god alone knew how much ash she had inhaled. "For your safety we are going to keep you confined… These people have already killed three times, we do not know what they are thinking." A mute nod from the girl. "Try not to dwell on this, the doctor will come see you now…" slowly he withdrew the photographs and left the teen to sit where she was.


End file.
